


Lost and Found

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU story.Takes place in a world where Anakin is NOT married to Padmé. Anakin defeats the Sith and Ahsoka has been missing since 25 BBY.





	1. Chapter 1

**Öetrago, 20 BBY(Before the Battle of Yavin)**

The Chiss Prime Minister droned on...and on...and on. Anakin thought that the Prime Minister should be glad that he was a seasoned Jedi Master of the Council, and not some hotheaded young Knight. "...we hope to join the Republic, as we have seen an error of our ways. As a peace offering, we present you with a slave of fine stock, given to us by the late Count Dooku. I think you will find her to be perfect. She is one of the few who enforces the rules upon herself when we forget." The Minister's words hit him like a speeder. It was almost ironic. He, a _Jedi_ and _Grandmaster of the Jedi Order_ , defenders of _freedom_ and _peace_ , was being given a _slave_ as a _peace offering._ He glanced over his shoulder to his ship, the _Ahsoka,_ longing to get off of this planet as soon as possible. Looking at his ship, Anakin remembered better times, Ahsoka's laughter like silver bells, her unwavering loyalty to him. His thoughts turned bitter as they often did when he thought of her. Force, how he missed her, but, he reflected angrily, it was _his_ fault she was gone. If only he had been there, known it was a trap! He should have known, should have been there, should have tried harder to save her! _He_ should have been the one captured by Dooku, not sweet, innocent Ahsoka! Anakin had scoured the galaxy over, _twice_ , but had found nothing, not even rumors of where she was! If only-! Anakin's mental tirade was cut off as he caught sight of his _slave-_ he shuddered at the though. He could barley make out what species she was, as she was draped in a loosely fitting, long sleeved summer dress with a veil covering the better part of her face. Anakin hurriedly wrapped up the negations in a manner he was sure even Obi-Wan would have been proud of. He boarded the ship, offering his hand to the young lady, who recoiled from his touch as if afraid of being shocked. He decided to let her come by herself, understanding that it could very well be her first time aboard a ship. She tripped on the way up to her quarters, and Anakin rushed to help her up, noticing in the process the various barley healed cut marks on her arms. She looked up at him for the first time, and immediately let out a muffled scream, quickly lowering her head and whimpering. "What's wrong?" Anakin asked, concerned. "I'm sorry Master!"she cried,"I-I did not mean to-to look at you, Master!"she let out a strangled sob."It is against the law too look at a free being!I deserve to be beaten, Master!" Anakin gently peeled back the veil, fearing she would choke on it, gasping as he recognized the face beneath. "Ahsoka!" he hugged her. The gesture seemed to only make her more afraid. "My name is not Ahsoka. I am 1295684." Ahoska said in a frightened tone, her eyes misting, the familiar feisty, mischievous sparkle that normally resided there gone. "Ahsoka, don't talk like that, of course you can look at me, Padawan! Now come, you need to get those cuts healed." Anakin said sternly. "But Master, I can not allow myself to be treated! I do not deserve it, and besides, I am but a lowly slave." Ahsoka said, and Anakin felt as if she had dug a poisoned blade into his heart. "Look at me Ahsoka," He said roughly, "You. Are. Not. A. Slave!" He punctured each word with a jab of his finger. "You are a sentient being, and as such, you deserve medical attention, even if I have to sedate you and drag you into the infirmary myself!" Anakin's voice had gone up a few decibels, a rare occurrence of late. Anakin gathered his former Padawan up into his arms, walking slowly, so as not to jolt Ahsoka. Entering the infirmary, he conversed quietly with the healer, Jathrasa Rekunia, a Miralukan female with a small purple and gold flecked veil covering her vestigial eye-sockets. "She doesn't seem to remember _anything at all!_ " Anakin said on the verge of a mini panic attack. "Shush! You're going to scare her even more, and Force knows that she doesn't need it!" Jathrasa reprimanded, "I'll need to apply bacta patches to her cuts before I can figure out what's wrong, otherwise it will aggravate her wounds and they might get infected. My guess is that the _Count,_ " She said scornfully, "rediscovered the Force technique used by Bastila Shan to wipe Revan's memories. Irreversible by most accounts, though a rumor suggests that there are certain memories, 'trigger memories', if you will, that can lead to total recall." The way Jathrasa pursed her lips though, suggested that she did not believe that it was possible to reverse the damage. Anakin sighed. It was going to be a long, hard journey, but one he was determined to come out successful from. He owed Ahsoka that, at least. He had always admired her strength and spirit, and over their three years as a team, he had begun to love her as a sister. She was smart, rebellious and outspoken, and she saw him for what he was, unlike other females, like that annoying senator Amidala, was it? Oh yes, as empty headed as she was pretty, and silly to boot. Yes, he missed Ahsoka a lot.

Her new Master was nice, 1295684 reflected. He had even given her her own suite of rooms, with a bed and a wardrobe full of clothes in her size. A small box sat on a pedestal in the corner, and though it was in the shadow, it emanated a silver glow. On top of it sat a Neimoidian pylat bird that her new master had given her, singing a soft and soothing melody. She itched to open the box, but she feared it would displease her Master. He was very nice to her, and seemed to know her Before. 1295684 often wondered what it had been like before she been a slave. She had once asked her former Master, the Prime Minister, and he had flogged her, all the while telling her that she had been a worthless wretch, abandoned by her parents and that it had been only by the Minister's goodwill that she was allowed to live as his slave to work off her debt to him. Her new Master was strange, though. He seemed to truly care about her and believe that they where equal. It was all very odd and different from what she was used to, to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin hoped that Ahsoka liked her suite. If he hadn't been the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, Anakin was pretty sure that he would be tearing his hair out. Frustrated would be putting it mildly. He had not taken a Padawan since Ahsoka had been captured, vowing upon the Force that he would find her and keep her from ever getting harmed because of him again. Now he had found her, but she had been brain-washed and treated as no better than an animal. Anakin had had to struggle to get her to even eat in the same room as him, and even then she had insisted upon eating while sitting on the floor. And the _number!_ She had been given a _number_ , as if she where a droid or other piece of unimportant property. His sweet, smart, feisty Ahsoka, reduced to a mere _slave_ , trembling when she made the smallest mistake and demeaning herself any time she so much as breathed out of turn. He let out a silent scream. He would make sure, at any cost, that she regained her memories, even if he died in the process. He slipped back into a fittful sleep.

* * *

One-Two-Nine woke up at five-thirty, standard time and gave a small shriek of terror, horrified that she had fallen asleep on the bed, instead of the floor, like she deserved. Quickly checking her beat-up wrist-chrono, one of the few things she posseessed, her heart fluttered in alarm. She had slept in, and One-Two-Nine was sure that no matter how nice her new Master was, he wouldn't forgive her for having breakfast late. In her experience, the slightest error could lead to a beating. She scampered over to her( _her!)_ wardrobe, grabing the most practical outfit and hastily threw it on. Heading into the small kitchenette, One-Two-Nine stifled a yawn as she as she listened to the sothing song of the pylat bird. She pulled out some pans from a cupboard underneath the sink and set about methodically searching the remaining cabinets and cupboards, intent on making her Master a breakfast of nausage, panacakes, Nubian chocolate cake and Alderaanian lotus-roots and eggs. One-Two-Nine placed the dishes on an elaborately decorated tray, topping it off with a squirt of Hosnian relish in a floral pattern at the edge of each plate, satisfied that she had compleated her task perfectly. Slipping on her sandals, she whistled softly as she made her way to her Master's suite and tapped lightly on the door. When she recieved no answer, she cracked the door open slightly. As One-Two-Nine set the tray down on the table, she breifly glimpsed her Master battling a droid with a lightsaber before she felt a blinding pain explode in the back of her head, dimly aware of a mufled thump before her vision failed her.

* * *

"Yesss…everything proceedsss acording to plan," We see a reptilian shape slither across the ground towards the shadow. "What is it that brings you such joy, Master?" the reptilian being asks. A barley discernable grin flits across the shadow's face, though it is not of joy, but glee at another being's suffering. "You have done well, my young Apprentice, and for that, you will be rewarded." the shadow cackles. "Now, Ssskywalker will pay the ultimate price for foiling my plansss," its grin grows even larger. "by watching that Padawan of hisss sssuffer!"

* * *

Anakin sat at the edge of Ahsoka's bed, watching her vitals on the monitor. Ocording to the healer, Ahsoka had received a concussion and would need to sleep for a couple of days. Since then, Anakin had taken his meals in the infarmary, even sleeping there as he waited for Ahsoka to wake up. He glanced at her again, replayiing the event that had caused her to faint in his mind, simultaneosly stroking her hand.

_Anakin was battling a training droid, taking all of his frustrations about the recent events out on the droid. Realy, he doubted the poor excuse for a training droid would be able to hold its own againts him for more than thirty-five seconds before it became pulverized. Suddenly, just as he was about to jab his lightsaber into its circuitry, he heard a thump. Using the Force, he crossed two wires, causing the droid to power down. Turning around, he saw Ahsoka lieng on the ground. By the way she had falled, and the fact that a small pool of blood had gathered on the floor, he judged that a trip to the healer's ward was in issue._ Anakin had already waited five years to find her. He could wait three days for Ahsoka to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Blurry shapes swam in her vision. The only thing she was aware of was pain. So much_ pain _! One of the shapes leaned closer to her. The face gradually became more focused, she could make out who it belonged to. "Sky…Skyguy?" she asked, her voice scratchy from screaming. Her Master's face contorted with mock disappointment. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, but…you just aren't_ good _enough to be my Padawan. I'm glad you were captured, actually. It saved me the time and effort of having to repudiate you. Now, I have a better, more competent Padawan. Would you like to meet him?" her Master jeered_ at _her, his normally soft, caring blue eyes now cold and hard as ice. "Naliná, come." The other shape approached until Ahsoka realized that it was a pureblood Sith, his yellow eyes contrasting with his red skin. Her Master produced a plasma-whip from a pocket within his robes and handed it to the Sith. "Now Naliná, pay attention." he cracked the whip, and she felt tendrils of electricity lick her back, her already raw throat protesting as a scream burst out of her mouth. Her Master grinned and told the Sith, If you wait a while between strikes, it hurts more. If you strike too soon, it has a numbing effect.""May I try, Master?" the Sith asked eagerly. Soon, she drifted away in a haze of pain, barely registering it when an alien presence entered her mind. It made its way through slowly, snatching small memories at first, like the way her Master's voice had sounded when he comforted her after she had a nightmare, then moving onto larger things, like names and faces, until finally, it stripped her of her name, and she knew no more._

* * *

Ahsoka' scream reverberated across the room. "Padawan, wake up! Nine Corellian Sith hells, Ahsoka, now is not the time to be a deep sleeper!" he swore, shaking Ahsoka vigorously. Finally she woke, bolting upright. She immediately began apologizing profusely when she realized that she had left the tray of food in the room. "Shh, it's alright," Anakin said, placing a finger on her lips to silence her. "As long as you're OK, I couldn't care less." She gave him a watery smile. He leaned forward, hugging her fiercely. " Don't you dare do that again, Snips." _Snips…where had she heard that before?_ She toyed with it for a moment before a memory appeared. _"Don't get snippy with me, youngling." he warned._ "Snips…Ahsoka!" she whispered happily. "My name is Ahsoka!"

* * *

"Will you tell me a story, Master?" Ahsoka asked. All of her memories seemed to have returned, an event that pleased Anakin to no end. "How about the story of Revan?" Anakin asked. "Sure!" Ahsoka squeaked. Despite the fact that she was nineteen standard years old, Anakin still though that she sounded cute when she did that. "OK then…"

* * *

**The Jedi Revan was one of Republic history's greatest heroes. By uniting the Republic with his cries for action, Revan broke the paralysis of the cautious Jedi Council and won the Mandalorian Wars for the Republic. The cost of victory, however, haf left its mark on Revan. His actions had caused millions of deaths, and his hunger for knowledge had exposed him to the ancient teachings of the Sith. Thus began his fall to the dark side. As the Mandalorians retreated from Republic space, Revan and a fellow Jedi, Malak gave chase. Their hunt led them to a planet engulfed in endless storms. It was on this world of Dormund Kaas that Revan and Malak discovered that the mighty Sith civilization had been secretly growing in power for centuries. Driven by haste and curiosity, Revan and Malak confronted the Sith Emperor without alerting the Republic. The supreme and horrifying power of the Emperor corrupted the Jedi and compleated their fall to the dark as Sith, the newly named Darth Revan and Darth Malak were tasked with a vital mission for the Emperor-to secure the Star Forge, and ancient space station built more than 25,000 years prior by the Rakata Infinite Empire. In the hands of the Emperor, the Star Forge could produce an endless suply of attack ships and war machines-the perfect fuel for the Empire's impending war with the Republic. When Revan and Malak found the Star Forge, though, the began forming their own Sith Empire. Revan's first blow againts the Republic, on Foerost, was a devestating success, wipping out a majority of the Republic's Fleet. Soon, a Jedi strike team assembled to capture Revan-and redeem him, if possible. The venture was a success, but only because of Malak's treachery. Bastila Shan, leader of the strike team took Revan to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, where the combined power of the assembled Masters erased Revan's memories. Soon, Malak learned of Bastila's incredible powers, and attempted to capture her, though she evaded his grasp. Eventually, Malak managed to capture Revan and Bastila, successfully turning Bastila to the dark side, though Revan defeated Malak and redeemed her, ending the Jedi Civil War.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's Revan's story. I found most of it in STAR WARS: THE OLD REPUBLIC A DEFINITIVE GUIDE TO THE EPIC CONFLIC.
> 
> Also, there are two different types of sith. The first type of Sith means the Sith order, to which ANY species can be one of. The other type of Sith refers to a species native to Korriban. They are tall, whith red skin and yellow eyes. They came into existence when exiled dark Jedi fled to Korriban and interbred with the native species, the warlike Force sensitive 'sith'.  
> Also, Anakin is annoying in the movies (not to mention rather stupid) therefore he will NOT be totally in character.


End file.
